1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid reaction surfaces, and more specifically to turbine rotor disk with a particle separator.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A prior art cooling air feed channel for a turbine blade is mounted on the side of the rotor disk and located at the entrance point of the live rim. Cooling air channels through the live rim through a cooling air feed channel and periodically bleeds off into the blade cooling cavity for use in cooling the blade. Pressure losses associated with the cooling air in the live rim cavity as well as cross flow losses of bleeding air into the blade cooling cavities lower the useful cooling pressure which translates to lower cooling potential for the use of cooling air to produce higher blade internal cooling performance and provide higher backflow margin for the blade cooling design. In addition, higher cooling supply pressure is needed to overcome these additional losses which induce higher cooling air leakage flow around the blade platform periphery. Other than higher cooling supply pressure requirement for this type of cooling system, the dirt particles within the cooling air will channel into the blade internal cooling passages and in some cases will cause internal plugging of the film cooling holes in the blade. FIG. 1 shows the prior art turbine rotor disk cooling air feed channel 12 arrangement for the current turbine cooling air delivery system. The rotor disk 11 includes a feed channel 12 leading into a live rim cavity 13. The cooling air then flows into one or more cooling passages formed within the blade 14. Exit holes 15 are located along the trailing edge of the blade to discharge cooling air from the internal cooling circuit of the blade. Cover plates 16 are used to enclose the live rim cavity 13. Rotation of the rotor disk forces the cooling air through the feed channel 12 and into the blade internal cooling passages 24.
The cooling air supply pressure loss and plugging issue associated with the above prior art cooling air delivery system can be alleviated by incorporating a new and effective vortex cooling feed channel configuration into the prior art blade cooling air delivery system of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a way to remove dirt particles from the cooling passages within a turbine blade.